Bad For You
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Karena Sakura terlalu shock sejak kepergian Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke sendirian, meninggalkan teman temannya di Konoha dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. apakah ia diterima? Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya? RnR please? chap 2 update!
1. Prolog

_Alealeale! Saya balik lagi dengan fict saya yg ke-3_

_Gomen kalo fict saya yg sebelum sebelumnya sangat amat teramat jelek, karena saya mikirnya gitu, soalnya cuma dikit yg review. Hiks T.T *mau caper_

_Tapi semoga yg ini bisa membuat kalian lebih terhibur ^^_

_Arigatou yg udah mau baca fict saya

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**fic ini original punya saya :)**

_**HAPPY READING :D**_

**

* * *

**

**Prolog:**

**Author**

Matahari pada pagi hari yang cerah ini mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, membuat hampir seluruh penduduk desa Konoha menyambut hari itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar, tapi tidak untuk Sakura Haruno. Yang hari harinya telah hancur, harapan seumur hidupnya telah lenyap untuk selamanya, yaitu, menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke, sang ninja rookie Konoha yang keberadaannya sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh warga Konoha terutama kaum hawa. Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja untuk satu kata, dendam. Walaupun dendamnya sudah terbalaskan, ia masih tetap enggan kembali ke Konoha dan malah ia bergabung dengan grup pelarian ninja, Akatsuki. Mengingat kejadian itu, hati Sakura seakan teriris-iris menjadi potongan bulu-bulu kecil yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Ia tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana masa depannya tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya.

**.**

"Sakura…" sapa seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depanku. Sekarang aku tengah duduk di tempat dimana aku dan Sasuke terakhir bertemu, kursi kenangan itu…

"Oh, hai, Naruto. Ada apa pagi pagi buta begini kau sudah menghampiriku?" tanyaku dengan senyum hambar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan hatiku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Hhh, tak usah membuat senyum yang dipaksa itu di depanku, Sakura. Kau mirip Sai," jawab Naruto seraya duduk di sebelahku. Aku menundukan kepala. Kenapa ia harus muncul disaat seperti ini sih?

"Sakura… aku tahu perasaan dan keadaanmu sekarang. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Sayang hidupmu bila terus kau sia siakan demi laki-laki yang sudah menjadi pengkhianat Konoha itu."

Aku masih saja menundukan kepala, aku tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku kesepian semenjak Sasuke pergi. Apalagi untukku yang tidak mempunyai orangtua dan sanak saudara, Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Kau masih mempunyai orangtua yang selalu ada di sampingmu, Sakura. Lupakanlah Sasuke, itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit." Lanjut Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku. Bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat ditinggalkan orang yang aku cintai. Naruto tidak bisa merasakannya. Tidak sedikitpun.

"Tapi Naruto….. aku tidak bisa melupakannya…. Itu terlalu sulit…. Semua kenangan tentangnya sudah ditulis dan tak dapat dihapus dalam otakku…" akhirnya aku sanggup mengeluarkan suara dan menjawab perkataan Naruto, walaupun dengan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk.

"Sakura, masih ada aku yang akan selalu setia menemanimu…"

Tak terasa, pipiku sekarang sudah terasa hangat oleh air mataku. Aku tak kuat lagi, ku peluk Naruto yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikanku, Naruto membalas pelukan itu.

"Hiks... hiks..." Sambil menangis sesunggukan, aku masih memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mataku. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Tapi kurang lebih, aku mempunyai sahabat yang rela menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk bersamaku.

"Tak apa Sakura. Teruslah menangis, keluarkan semua amarah yang selama ini kau pendam. Biarkan pundakku menjadi sandaranmu. Mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Arigatou." ujarku.

**To Be Continued**

_Fiuh, akhirnya beres juga chapter 1 buat fict ku yg ke-3 ini._

_Ini cuma prolog doang, ceritanya mah belum. hehe_

_Gomen ya ceritanya GaJe, saya iseng buat fict Angst._

_Fict yang lain aja belum selesai, udah lanjut fict yang lain.._

_Tak apa lah.._

_RnR?_


	2. Sayonara

_Akhirnya fic yang hampir terlantarkan ini bisa update juga! ah senangnya :D_

_disini Akatsuki belum muncul. mungkin di chap depan. gomen ya!_

_Happy reading :D

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini punya saya :)**

**Don't like don't read

* * *

**

**Chap 2: Sayonara**

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali membangunkanku dari tidurku yang tidak lelap. Kubuka jendela kamarku. Tersirat dipikiranku, saat aku membuka gorden jendela merah mudaku itu, kulihat wajahnya yang pucat dan mata onyx-nya. Tapi semua itu mungkin hanya khayalan belaka yang tak mampu dirasuki oleh akal pikiran sekalipun. Karena yang aku lihat bukan dia, melainkan,

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapa orang yang sedang berdiri menatapku diluar. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Terkadang aku bingung, disaat apapun, ia tetap tertawa. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, tapi hatiku yang lemah ini hanya bisa apa? Menangis dan menangis. Aku bosan.

"Ohayou, Naruto..." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia menyunggingkan cengiran khas-nya. Membuat rasa pedihku sedikit terobati.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawarnya. Aku tahu ia mengajakku hanya untuk membuatku melupakan pria yang aku cintai. Tapi jujur, itu percuma saja. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Gomen, Naruto."

"Ahh, padahal aku ingin berduaan denganmu," ujarnya. Disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa saja membuatku tertawa kecil. Mungkin ia memang lelaki menarik.

"Hm, memangnya mau kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Melihat tampang 'puppy face'nya, aku kasian juga.

"Mau aku traktir ke Ichiraku Ramen? Khehehe," kata Naruto sedikit bersemangat, menunggu jawaban 'iya' dari bibir ranumku.

"Hm, boleh."

"Asik!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Lalu ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan aku membalasnya. Aku pun meloncat keluar jendela. Yang tidak aku sadari, aku masih memakai pakaian tidur. Hah, memalukan.

.

"Itadakimasu!" seruku dan Naruto serempak. Lalu ia pun tertawa sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Naruto mulai menyeruput ramen yang dipesannya dengan lahap dan rakus. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Nanti ramennya dingin lho!" ujarnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Lalu aku mulai mengambil sumpit dan bersiap untuk makan.

Gluguk gluguk.

Suara apa itu? Saat aku menoleh, kulihat Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen penuh! Dengan kuah-kuahnya. Aku dibuat bengong olehnya.

"Ah, kenyang~"

"Naruto, bagaimana kau menghabiskan ramen itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit... err, maksudku, beberapa detik?" tanyaku heran. Dia punya kekuatan terpendam atau apa sih?

"Ah, itu sih gampang, Sakura-chan. Aku kan punya mulut karet. Sekarang, cepat habiskan ramen punyamu, atau mau aku bantu habiskan?" jawabnya PeDe. Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makanku yang belum saja dimulai.

.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil tissue dan menyentuhkannya perlahan ke bibirku.

"Khehehe," Naruto tertawa sambil merogoh kantung celananya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Aku yang merasakan hawa tidak enak, langusng bertanya,

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan... kau janji tidak akan marah?" tanyanya. Aku bingung.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Janji ya?" Naruto mulai mengulang pertanyaannya. Aduh, dia ini kenapa sih?

"Iya-iya Naruto. Kau kenapa?"

"Dompetku tertinggal..."

BUAGH!

Yap, satu pukulan sukses melayang di pipi Naruto baka itu, sampai ia terpental keluar Ichiraku Ramen. Paman Teuchi yang melongo melihatku hanya aku sunggingkan cengiran termanisku. Sial, apa dia sengaja supaya aku yang membayarnya? Huh, kalau begini sih tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa aku yang membayar. Untung saja aku membawa beberapa ryo, kalau tidak, akan kubunuh anak rambut kuning itu ditempat, sekarang juga. Tapi mungkin itu terlalu sadis, karena bagaimana pun juga, ia sahabatku.

Aku mulai berjalan keluar untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Seperti biasa, kepala ada di bawah dan kaki ada di atas. Selalu itu saja gaya yang ia pamerkan setelah mendapat bogem mentah dariku.

"Kesini kau!" seruku. Membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Ah~ Sakura-chan... kau kan janji tidak akan marah," ujarnya. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Aku tidak marah,"

"Tapi kenapa kau membuatku babak belur begini?" tanyanya seraya berdiri lalu memegangi pipinya yang bengkak sambil meringis. Hm, dilihat dari sisi mana pun juga, luka yang ada di pipinya itu termasuk parah, harus segera diobati.

"Iseng aja. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku." Ajakku. Tapi ia tetap diam di tempat.

"Gak mau, Sakura-chan galak."

"Kau mau aku obati tidak...?" ujarku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan layaknya seseorang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan setan di neraka. Naruto pun akhirnya menurut dan menghampiriku.

.

"Aw! Sakit..." ringis Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Sabar, Naruto! Kau ingin sembuh tidak?" tanyaku agak kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia membuat mood-ku tambah rusak disaat begini.

"M—mau..."

"Kalau begitu, diam!" teriakku lantang.

"Aw! Aw!" ringisnya lagi saat aku mulai menaruh sebungkus es batu di pipinya yang bengkak.

"Tahan," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi percuma.

"Sakura-chan, pelan-pelan..." pintanya.

"Ini sudah pelan, Naruto."

"Nah, sudah..." ujarku saat aku sudah selesai dengan kegiatanku.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruro sambil tersenyum. Heran, kan aku yang membuatnya jadi begini, kenapa ia berterimakasih?

"Douitashimashite," jawabku.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang." Lanjutku. Aku dan Naruto sekarang memang berada di rumahku.

"Oke, Jan-nee!" ujar Naruto sembari berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya dan aku membalas hal yang serupa.

**-000-**

Malam sudah tiba. Biasanya, malam-malam begini, penduduk Konoha akan meramaikan seluruh jalan setapak hany untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang. Tapi aku? Aku hanya duduk di kasurku dengan sebuah foto berbingkai di tanganku. Fotoku, Naruto, Sasuke-kun dan Kakashi-sensei.

Tes.

Tak terasa air mataku pun mulai mengalir jatuh di permukaan foto yang terlindungi kaca dari bingkai tersebut. Aku menangis. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan yang tidak bisa aku lalui? Tiba-tiba otakku berpikir keras. Aku raih ransel berukuran besarku dan mulai kubuka lemari penuh baju-bajuku. Aku ambil beberapa pasang baju yang mungkin aku butuhkan nanti. Nanti, eh?

Tak tahu mengapa. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku mulai merapikan kasurku dan kututup sleting ransel besarku. Aku mulai berganti baju dengan atasan merah dengan bawahan merah muda. Ya, baju ninjaku. Baju yang biasa aku pakai ketika sedang menjalankan misi atau hanya sekedar berjalan keluar Konoha. Lalu aku masukkan kunai, shuriken dan berbagai macam barang-barang ninjaku di kantung kecil yang berada di belakangku.

Aku menatap kembali ke arah foto itu lalu aku raih dan kumasukkan ke dalam ranselku.

"Sayonara, Naruto..."

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana gimana? sampah ya? hue :(_

_haduh fic saya selalu gak memuaskan._

_hm, padahal fic ini udah di publish luaaaaaamaaa banget, tapi pas di update pendek ya?_

_gomenasai gomenasai!_

_chap selanjutnya udah ada akatsuki :) sabar yaa  
_

_RnR?  
_


End file.
